


Anklet

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Awkward Flirting, Childhood Friends, Clothing, Flirting, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Jewelry, Other, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Yamaguchi makes a passing comment. Tsukishima takes it seriously. Yamaguchi wishes they wouldn't.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Anklet

**Author's Note:**

> 1,000 bonus points to whoever can guess what visual novel made me come up with this idea.
> 
> (Hint: It's also got a pair of sappy childhood friends who can romance each other)

"I dunno, Tsukki, I think you look nice in everything," Yamaguchi insisted from his place in the chair. And while most people might just be saying that to get out of having to shop anymore, it was the truth for him. The blond always looked attractive to him, and he'd never bothered to hide that.

Maybe that was why they had asked him to come, he thought with an amused smile tugging at his lips.

Tsukishima, though they had been out as genderfluid for a few months, owned very little skirts and dresses and jewelry. Sure, they painted their nails, and for a while that had been fine, back when Yamaguchi was the only one to know.

But they'd gotten antsy, especially after coming out, over the lack of 'feminine' clothing they owned ("Clothing has no gender," he thought to himself, but Tsukishima insisted on calling it that and he had let the matter drop after debating it for a while). So here they were, in a store that smelled like flowery perfume and had overly-cheerful staff, to remedy that.

Tsukishima stared at themself in the mirror, tilting their head back and forth. "The clothes are made for someone with a chest," they muttered after a long silence, lips drawing back in a self-conscious scowl. "All of them are. I'd have to go and get my mom to fix them."

"I can do it too," Yamaguchi offered quickly. He knew Tsukishima didn't feel comfortable talking about... Stuff like this with their mom. Not always. So he thought it was a good idea.

Tsukishima turned their head, eyeing him. "You know how to sew?"

"A little." Yamaguchi shrugged. "Probably not as good as your mom, but I can fix your shirts and stuff, at least."

Tsukishima hummed and turned back to the mirror without any further comment. "...Feels like it's missing something," they finally muttered. "Time for jewelry, maybe." They touched their earlobe, nose scrunching up. "Is that offer to pierce my ears yourself and pretend we were drunk when our parents ask still on the table?"

"Always," Yamaguchi said, giggling. "But for now let's think of something that won't involve needles." He hummed, looking over Tsukishima slowly. They had some necklaces at home that would fit the outfit they were wearing, but... "Maybe an anklet," he mumbled, almost to himself.

"Huh?" Tsukishima's head snapped in his direction. "Anklet?"

Yamaguchi jolted. "Oh, uh, yeah. I mean, I was just thinking that everyone can pull off a bracelet with the right outfit. But I think it takes a really special kind of person to do that with an anklet... And I think an anklet would look really good on you. With your long legs and stuff..." He nodded, as if cementing the thought in his head. "That, or maybe you could try wearing a ring or-"

Yamaguchi was cut off when Tsukishima spun on their heel, scanning the area surrounding the changing rooms. They spotted a jewelry rack just a little ways away, and marched towards it, spinning it around and around. Yamaguchi watched, confused, but he waited patiently since Tsukishima had told him earlier that they wanted to pick stuff out on their own.

Soon, Tsukishima came back, holding a small anklet in their hand. They held it out towards Yamaguchi, eyebrows raised. "What do you think?"

Yamaguchi blinked. His cheeks flushed a little, and he promptly averted his gaze. "Uh, yeah, that's a nice one," he mumbled. "You gonna get that one, then...?"

Tsukishima hummed, turning towards the mirror once more. "...Yeah. I think this is good." They stepped towards the changing room, glancing over towards him. "I'm gonna change back, then we can pay and go get lunch."

"Mhm!"

He heard Tsukishima chuckle to themself, and he couldn't help but internally die.

* * *

He had nearly forgotten about the occurrence until a few days later in their break. Tsukishima had done some shopping of their own the day after, feeling more confident since Yamaguchi had encouraged them so much the first time around.

So imagine Yamaguchi's surprise when he showed up for a hang out and saw Tsukishima casually lounging about in the outfit he had picked out with them.

Anklet included.

"Uh," he said, feeling his mouth go a little dry.

Tsukishima looked up from their phone. "Oh, you're here," they said idly, as if they hadn't heard him open the door (they had to, right?).

Then they sat their phone aside and stretched out their legs, drawing even more attention to the anklet they wore.

Yamaguchi idly wondered if Tsukishima had recently gotten life insurance on him or something. They had to have, since they were so obviously trying to kill him.

He caught their eye, and saw them smirking, and he knew he was done for.


End file.
